Wiggly Safari (album)
"Wiggly Safari" is The Wiggles' 14th album. It was released February 4, 2002. The accompanying video was released on July 8, 2002. Tracklist # The Crocodile Hunter (intro) - 0:16 # The Crocodile Hunter - 1:32 # Australia Zoo (intro) - 0:11 # Australia Zoo - 1:36 # Do The Owl (intro) - 0:22 # Do The Owl - 2:27 # Wobbly Camel (intro) - 0:46 # Wobbly Camel - 2:14 # Cocky Want A Cracker (intro) - 0:31 # Cocky Want A Cracker - 2:35 # Old Man Emu (intro) - 0:35 # Old Man Emu - 2:37 # Swim With Me (intro) - 0:36 # Swim With Me - 2:55 # Feeding Time (intro) - 0:53 # Feeding Time - 1:51 # Dingo Tango (intro) - 0:38 # Dingo Tango - 2:11 # Snakes (intro) - 0:14 # Snakes (You Can Look, But You Better Not Touch) - 2:01 # Kookaburra Choir (intro) - 0:45 # Kookaburra Choir - 1:46 # We're The Crocodile Band (intro) - 0:14 # We're The Crocodile Band - 1:36 # Koala La La (intro) - 0:19 # Koala La La - 1:27 # You Might Like A Pet (intro) - 0:16 # You Might Like A Pet - 1:41 # Dorothy Queen Of The Roses - 2:42 # Butterflies Flit (intro) - 0:15 # Butterflies Flit - 1:39 # The Wiggle Owl Medley - 5:13 Release Dates *'Australia' - February 4, 2002 *'America' - September 3, 2002 (HIT), June 24, 2003 (KOCH) The album may have been released in the United Kingdom in 2006, as it is promoted in the UK release of Top of the Tots. However, no other evidence of this release exists. Personnel Australia * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve & Terri Irwin, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Mark Punch, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, * Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Our A Team (Paul Paddick & Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue and The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley * Artwork: Janda Kyral and Bodgie Graphics * Photography: Greg Barrett America * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve & Terri Irwin, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Mark Punch, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, The A Team (Paul Paddick & Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay. Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue and The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley * Package Design: Amy McMurry, Leonor Egea Trivia * The songs Do The Owl, Dorothy Queen Of The Roses, and The Wiggle Owl Medley were performed in Wiggly Party: Live in Concert before this album was released. * This is the first album to feature Sam Moran on backing vocals. * This is the only album to be recorded at The Vault. * Percussionist Steve Machamer debuts on this album. * The Wiggles and Steve Irwin recorded their vocals separately for this album because The Wiggles were too busy touring. * Most of the songs were recorded sometime in 2001. * This is the first album where Mark Punch plays the guitar besides the backing vocals on the musician cast list. * In the cassette, Snakes (You Can Look, But You Better Not Touch)'s title was shorten to Snakes. * This was nominated at the 2002 ARIA Music Awards For Best Children's Album, but lost to Hi-5:'s album "Boom Boom Beat". * This is the last album to feature Mark Punch until Santa's Rockin'!. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals. * This is the first album to have the Roadshow Entertainment logo. Goofs * Emma Pask makes her debut as Dorothy the Dinosaur singing voice in Butterflies Flit, but is uncredited. * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he didn't write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want A Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like A Pet, although he didn't write it. The Australian album booklet also shows that only The Wiggles' names were in the credits of Butterflies Flit but they wrote it with Anthony's mother Marie. What's more, Craig Abercrombie (who helped write Wiggly Party) isn't listed in the song credits of The Wiggly Owl Medley. * In the Koch Records release, song credits for Old Man Emu and Swim With Me are not listed at all. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the accordion in "Swim With Me" and "Dingo Tango" even though he's seen playing the accordion in the music videos of those songs. He's also uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. * In the Australian back cover, We're The Crocodile Band is missing an apostrophe. * On Spotify, Steve Irwin wasn't credited for Do The Owl and The Wiggle Owl Medley. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2002 Category:2002 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Classic Wiggles